


Failure

by sinner (ryegin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Death, Failed Revenge, Murder, OR IS IT, Psycopath, Rated for Graphic Violence, Torture, Violence, Vore, because they're not the same species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryegin/pseuds/sinner
Summary: As it turns out, when you try to kill a psychotic monster like that, you don't get a second chance.You just get eaten instead.





	

"P-please-" Arlin gasped for air as Kay's hands tightened around his throat, cutting off his  breath. "I don-don't w-" He coughed up blood as the other man suddenly gripped tighter, the sticky red liquid splattering over the other man's already thoroughly soaked jacket. His face, already a pale shade of purple from lack of air, began to lose its color altogether as his body began to go numb. "I don't w-want..."

Kay grinned. "You don't want what? To die?" He threw back his head and laughed. "Nobody ever does in my experience." He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward over the green haired man. "Although you probably should have considered that before you cut my partner's fingers off. They'll kill me if I don't bring her back alive, you know. Shame on you." Arlin weakly grasped at the hands around his neck, desperately holding on the the fading sensations of his own limbs and blurred vision as he began to loose consciousness.

Kay frowned. "Oh, come on. Dying _already_? I thought you'd be stronger than that. Pathetic." He tilted his head. "Honestly, you're just a disappointment. So weak. It's no wonder I killed your friend. It must have been very easy. What was his name again? You never do seem to shut up about him." He tilted his head, as if trying to remember. "Well, it doesn't matter, I suppose. Since I don't particularly care and never did."

Arlin didn't move. He couldn't. His vision was going dark and he couldn't feel anything but a vague floating sensation all over his body - even Wandering's hands around his throat were a mere fleeting chill against the numbness of his cut-off circulation. All he could do was stare, utterly without hope and totally defeated, into the cold hazel eyes of his enemy.

And what strange eyes they were, he reflected silently. All glittery and snakelike with no whites to them. A monster's eyes, not a man's. Fitting, he supposed, given the disposition of the man who saw the world through them. Oh, how he longed to put out those eyes with a scissors. Dig them out with a spoon. Watch the blood spurt as he...

But he would never get to do that. He'd had his chance, and he'd failed.

"Stars above, you humans are so weak," muttered the redhead. "But now I've got this damned cuff, don't I, and I've got to either work with humans or get my trace erased. So I suppose my hand was forced. But this is just so  _boring._ So easy." He shook his head in mock sadness. "You know, it took me all of five minutes to get through this stronghold. You really needed better security if you wanted to stop me." Arlin listened silently, unable to reply.

Just as he closed his eyes and accepted his inevitable death, the pressure around his throat sreleased suddenly. Gasping for air, he lay there panting as feeling began to return to his limbs. First a tingling feeling, pins and needle in his hands and feet, and then he cried out in pain as the pain from his bleeding ruined chest hit again and again, each wave more agonizing than the first.

Kay laughed at his screaming, digging a finger into his wounds and triggering new spasms of sheer anguish. He traced his wickedly sharp nails across Arlin's shredded flesh, digging them in to the ruined tissue and carving new tracks across the muscle. With each torturous breath Arlin took, blood fountained anew, drenching the redhead in the stuff.

He leaned down, slowly licking the blood off and digging his tongue into the fresher wounds. Arlin closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, unable to stop screaming from the sheer pain of the experience. Kay hissued, pulling back his lips and revealing wickedly sharp teeth, like those of a shark.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been allowed to do this." He paused, contemplating something. "Well, I'm not _allowed_  per se. But the one who would have stopped me is unconscious in the other room after you cut her fingers off and tortured her until she passed out." A blink. "I wonder, did you do to her what I'm doing to you? Hopefully not. That would be a pain to explain to HQ. After all, they technically own me now."

He licked his lips, regarding the ruined flesh of the other man's chest. Pressing his face up against the lacerated meat, he gently placed his teeth against it. Arlin shivered at the sense - like sharp, deadly slivers of ice pressed against his destroyed torso that would dig in when he moved at all. He dared not even take a breath for fear of the burning pain that's he was sure would come.

"Aw, you don't like that?" Kay purred, voice muffled, slowly digging his fangs into Arlin's chest. "Well too bad, 'cause you humans are absolutely  _delicious."_ And with that, he sunk his jaws into Arlin's flesh. Tore off a strip of meat. Tipping his head back, he swallowed noisily. "Mmm. I've really missed this, you know." Ignoring the green-haired man's tortured screams, he dug in, gouging out huge, sheeded, blood-soaked slabs of meat and swallowing them whole with horrifying enthusiasm.

At this point it no longer hurt very much. Arlin felt only a faint tugging sensation as he watched the redhead rip out and ravenously devour chunks of his flesh, horrified and disgusted but unable to move or look away. He could see his some of his organs - lungs, diaphragm, heart, all pulsating weakly for the most part. 

The white of his exposed ribs was a shocking contrast to the glistening purple and red organs on his torso, he noted. He wasn't breathing, he realized. How was he even alive with this much damage having been done to his body? He looked at Kay, who met his gave with a gore-soaked grin.

"Wondering why you're still alive?" Arlin nodded, shocked that his muscles still responded to his will. Kay licked his lips, loozing straight into his eyes with a piercing, predatory stare. "It's because I prefer my dinner alive. Dead humans just don't taste as good to me." He began licking his hands, meticulously getting all the gore off of them until they looked clean.

"Why did you even draw my attention in the first place? Did you think you could fight me?" He leaned over Arlin, pinning him down. Leaning in until their faces were only two inches apart. "You dont want to talk? Usually, people beg for their lives. Not you?"

Arlin spat in his face, unable to bring himself to speak.

Kay sat there for a moment, seemingly shocked by the action. His hazel eyes glittered dangerously. Then, he carefully and deliberately wiped the spit off his cheek, smearing the blood soaking his face. "Hmm." He licked Arlin's face. "Well, I guess if you don't want to speak, you might as well not be able to, huh?" 

Wrenching the all-but-dead man's jaw completely off, he nodded happily. "There we go. I think you're better that way. Now I've just got to rip out your vocal chords and tongue and I think I'll be done," he remarked cheerfully. Laughing, he punched his fist into Arlin's threat, splintering his collarbone. "There, got them." Withdrawing his hand, he displaying the pulsating folds of tissue to Arlin. They dripped with blood and saliva. "Your vocal chords! See?" Arlin close down his eyes, trying not to see his own flesh.

He heard the loud  _smack_ as Amy tossed his vocal chords at the wall. "Oh, you can't do that," he said. "Come on." He more heard than felt Kay ripping out his tongue - he could no longer feel or move any part of his body, not even to simply open his eyes again.

"Oh," said Kay disappointedly, "Your silly weak human body is shutting down. Well, best get it over with." Fingers pried Arlin's eyelids off With a wet tearing noise. Kay grinned at him, slipping his arms around Arlin's shoulders in a grotesque mockery of a hug.

"Well, I suppose I'd better eat you then. My mission partner might regain consciousness soon, and I wouldn't want her seeing this. She'd definitely report it to the Agency." He sighed, frowning. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we."

Unhinging his jaw with a _pop,_ Kay eased his jaws past Arlin's head, keeping a hold on the limp body as he did so. Purring in satisfaction, he tilted his head back, holding the broken man above his maw and sliding him into his throat, slowly and carefully. With every swallow, more of Arlin disappeared down Kay's gullet, and he could do nothing but watch.

He blacked out as the last of his systems failed and his heart stopped beating.


End file.
